A look ahead
by Vmk-xx
Summary: So how are Daryl Dixon and Layla Grimes getting along 6 years into the future? Where are they? Are they still together? How's their baby? Who has died in the past 6 years and how is everyone else getting along? Please enjoy a look into their future. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A look ahead **

**_Hey guys! Just for a bit of fun I thought I'd write a one-shot into how I'd like Layla's and Daryl's future as well as revealing which name has won the pole on the name of their future baby! I love you guys lots and lots and I think it would be amazing if things turned out like what I'm about to write! Love Vmk-xx. _**

Things were different now, the group was safe some how in a little community called Alexandria. The whole town was ran on solar panels so that meant they had electricity and gas. Everyone had a job best suited to his or her ability. Daryl was the community's hunter of course; he would go out three times a week and bring back the game he had caught. Of course, Layla was still with him with their six-year-old son Hunter, he was their perfect little blue-eyed boy. Daryl and Layla could not have asked for a better son. Layla still had a father, a brother and thankfully, a sister, Beth had raised her as if Judith was her own after Carol had unfortunately took her own life whilst they were still at the prison. Alexandria was their safe haven, it was the place where everyone was getting their humanity back, everyone had their own houses, and it was perfect. Daryl's and Layla's was an averaged sized house with three bedrooms. It was their own little family home and they loved it. Layla didn't have a job as such, when they had first arrived Hunter had only been a little over two years old so she was unable to take up at the time due to having to take care of him. She helped out in the infirmary from time to time taking care of patients when Hunter was in school but it wasn't for her, she was at her best when taking care of her beautiful blue eyed boy who had become her world over the six years he had been in her life.

''You know, you don't have to watch him whilst he sleeps all the time.'' Daryl says to Layla coming up behind her as she watches their son sleep.

Layla sighs. ''I know he's just so beautiful, our little boy.'' She says looking up at the man she loved more than life itself.

Daryl smirks. ''How can he not be beautiful when he has a mother like you.'' He says kissing her.

''I want another one.'' Layla says suddenly shocking herself as well as Daryl.

Daryl smiles down at her. ''You sure? I know we are safe here but do ya wanna put ya body through that again?'' He asks her concern clear in his tone.

Layla laughs. ''You just don't want me to nearly break your hand again.'' She says. ''Seriously Daryl I want another baby with you, Hunter Merle Dixon deserves to have a baby brother or sister.'' She says.

Daryl wraps his arms around her and squeezes her tight. ''Yeah he does. I think his auntie is starting to annoy him.'' He says.

Layla looks up at him with a risen eyebrow. ''That's my sister you're talking about, Judith loves her nephew I just don't think Hunter understands.'' She says.

Daryl sniggers. ''Come on Layla let's go to bed, if you want another baby let's get right to it.'' He says.

Layla giggles as Daryl throws her over his shoulder and carries them into their bedroom. Where they spend the night trying to make another baby Dixon.

/

''Come on Hunter, please eat your breakfast, I haven't got time for your moaning today.'' Layla says to her son who is stirring a bowl of stale cereal in a circle.

Hunter grumbles under his breath. ''But mum it tastes disgusting.'' He moans.

Layla sighs. ''I know but it's all we have you know what it's like beyond the walls.'' She says sitting text to him.

''I know the monsters.'' He says quickly whilst taking a spoon full of cereal and putting it in his mouth.

''Yes the monsters, now honey daddy's going hunting again today so I promise we will have something better to eat tonight, your daddy knows how to hunt.'' She says smiling.

She watches her sons eyes light up. ''Yay! I really hope daddy can teach me how to hunt one day.'' He says excitedly.

''Of course I will Hunter.'' Daryl says walking into the room and kissing his son's head of straight brown-haired locks. He looked so much like his mother but so many traits of his personality matched his fathers. He was definitely Layla's and Daryl's son.

''It is my name after all, Hunter the hunter, how cool is that?'' Hunter gushes as he finishes his cereal.

Layla and Daryl both laugh at their sons excitement over becoming just like his daddy. Daryl leans over and kisses Layla on the lips. ''Good morning.'' He says.

Layla cuddles up to him. ''Good morning.'' She says back. ''Now Hunter go and get ready for school please, we leave in 10 minutes.'' She says.

Hunter jumps out of his seat. ''Okay mama.'' He shouts beginning to run towards the stairs.

Layla then turns towards Daryl and puts a hand on his face. ''Be careful out their today please. I know walkers are thinning out in a way, but they are still out their.'' She says.

Daryl chuckles. ''You say this to me every time and look I'm still here. I'll always come back to you and Hunter, always, you two are my life Layla.'' He says.

Layla smiles up at him. ''I know and you're our life too. Just come back for our son more than me.'' She says.

Daryl kisses her. ''I know, I'll be back before sunset with dinner in my hand. I love you.'' He says.

Layla deepens the kiss. ''I love you too.'' She says.

Layla watches as Daryl walks out their front door shouldering his crossbow as he does, they weren't meant to carry weapons but because Daryl's crossbow was apart of his job he was allowed to keep it in the house.

Layla sighs and begins to wash the dishes made dirty by her son whilst she waits for him to get ready.

''Come on Hunter it's time to go.'' Layla shouts up the stairs.

''Coming mum!'' Hunter shouts down to her as he storms down the stairs.

Layla smiles. ''Alright honey let's get you to school, meet Auntie Beth their with Judith.'' She says causing her son to pull a face.

''Judith really mama? I know she's your sister but she really annoys me.'' He says.

Layla laughs. ''Trust me girls won't annoy you in a few years.'' She says scooping Hunter into her arms.

''Mama put me down!'' Hunter protests.

Layla laughs. ''No I'm going to carry my baby all the way to school.'' She says kissing Hunters cheek.

Hunter tries to pull away. ''Mama! Please put me down!'' He screams as Layla walks out the door.

Layla laughs as her son begins to squirm in her arms. ''Alright I'll put you down.'' She says placing her son on her floor.

Hunter huffs. ''That wasn't funny mama.'' He says walking ahead of her with his arms crossed.

Layla shakes her head, he had his fathers tempter that was for sure. ''Was for me, now come on Hunter stay with me please.'' She says sternly catching up to her son and taking his hand.

Hunter looks up at her with big blue eyes. ''Why do you always make me hold your hand mama?'' He asks.

Layla sighs and looks down at her boy. ''So I know you're safe.'' She says bluntly.

''Oh.'' Hunter says walking along with his mother as they approach the house they had turned into a school for the small amount of children they had in the community.

Layla spots Beth holding hands with Judith outside the school as they wait for the teacher, who happened to be Maggie, let them in.

''Layla!'' Judith screams running into her sister's arms and hugging her tightly. Layla kneels down to catch her sisters embrace.

''Hey little sis how's my best girl doing?'' Layla asks her with a smile.

Judith looks at her with big brown eyes that matched her mothers. ''I'm good, mummy let me paint after school yesterday with the paints Carl found.'' She says excitedly.

Judith calling Beth mummy had hurt Layla at first since, Layla knew exactly who her mother was and even though Judith had the picture of the family that Carl had found in their old town six years ago. Judith was still too young to understand that Beth wasn't her real mother, Lori was. Layla smiles at Judith and Beth watches her with concerned eyes.

''That's lovely Judith.'' She says holding back the memories of her mother flooding her mind.

Layla stands back up and rubs her hands together shakily.

''Mama?'' Hunter questions looking up at his mum.

Layla looks down at Hunter who is looking up at her with his big blue eyes. ''I'm fine baby, your mama's fine.'' She says.

Hunters lifts his arms up like he used to do when he was a toddler and Layla scoops him into her arms.

''Don't be sad mama, Judith was just telling you about painting.'' He says squeezing his arms around her neck.

Layla laughs at her boys innocence and puts him on the floor. ''Look Maggie is letting you all in, off you go have a good day at school.'' She says kissing his forehead.

Hunter smiles. ''Love you mama.'' He says before running in after Judith.

Beth smiles at Layla. ''You ok?'' She asks.

Layla nods. ''Yeah, you know I don't mind that Judith calls you mum, it's just it still strikes a nerve and just reminds me that my mum isn't here anymore.'' Layla sighs.

Beth places a hand on Layla's shoulder. ''I know. I do see Judith as my daughter but I know she'll always be Lori's. Always Layla you have to know that.'' She says.

Layla smiles. ''I do know that don't you worry. I have my own son I know what it's like to raise a baby. It's a connection you feel for life.'' She says.

Beth nods. ''Yeah, the first time Judith called me mummy I was shocked.'' She says.

Layla laughs. ''We all were.'' She says.

Beth laughs with her. ''Well I best go, what you doing today?'' She asks.

Layla shrugs. ''Clean the house, go talk to my dad whilst he's on duty.'' She says.

Rick had become the community's police with Michonne by his side, they were good they kept the community in line and out of trouble.

''Sounds good, see ya at pick up.'' Beth says walking away, she was in the same position as Layla she didn't have a job due to having to look after Judith.

Layla walks back to her house and unlocks the door easily and locks it tightly behind her. She could always unlock it if someone decided to pay her a visit. Which was more than likely going to happen since the people within the community had taken a shine to her since she had shown off her gun skills during a walker attack. She and Daryl were like the power couple, they knew what to do if the community got into trouble.

Layla looks around at her home proudly, this was her families place and it humbled her that she had made it look like this. She truly was home, this community had saved her family's life and she would be eternally grateful.

/

Daryl walks up to his house, after dropping off the little game he had managed to catch today. He had a rabbit slung over his shoulder so Layla could cook it for their tea tonight. He was home earlier today, before Hunter was due home from school and he planned to take advantage of it, especially since Layla wanted another baby.

He unlocks their door, knowing full well that Layla always locked the door when she was home alone. ''Hey Lay, I'm home.'' He shouts laying his crossbow by the door.

''I'm in the kitchen!'' He hears her shout.

Daryl runs into the kitchen to see his woman dragging a cloth against the kitchen counter. That's all Layla did when she wasn't helping out the communities Doctor in the infirmary, clean. Layla turns towards him and smiles.

''Hey, home before Hunter's home from school, not much out their today?'' She asks approaching him and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Daryl smiles. ''Yeah, brought a rabbit home for you to cook up and a few squirrels, another rabbit and a bird. Dropped them off at storage.'' He says.

Layla nods her head. ''Slow, well it's getting close to winter so not much game is going to be around.'' She says wrapping her arms around her man's neck.

Daryl shrugs. ''Guess so, at least we have the vegetable garden and those farm animals Glenn found and is breeding.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''Yep, now what do you say to the both of us picking up Hunter today, I'm sure you being there would be a surprise, he's not used to his daddy picking him up from school.'' She says with a smile.

Daryl picks Layla ups into his arms causing her to let out a surprised scream. ''I'd like to pick him up on my own, be nice to spend more time with my boy even if it's just a walk home.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''Alright, I guess I could start dinner in that time you're gone. Make sure he has everything, especially homework if he has it, he has a habit of _leaving_ it in the classroom.'' She says with a smirk.

Daryl shakes his head. ''I know Lay don't worry. He's a sneaky one is our son.'' He says chuckling.

Layla laughs. ''I blame you for that.'' She says coyly.

A devilish smirk crosses Daryl's face. ''Oh is that right?'' He questions.

Layla smirks and nods her head. ''Yep, sneaky just like his daddy.'' She says.

Daryl throws Layla over his shoulder and then pushes her onto one of two sofa's they had in their living room. ''Think he gets his sneakiness from me now?'' He asks beginning to kiss Layla's neck.

Layla giggles. ''Now more than ever.'' She says dubiously.

Daryl smirks at her. ''Oh Layla Dixon I love you.'' He says.

Layla blushes. ''You know we never actually got married, so you can't exactly call me Layla Dixon.'' She says.

Daryl smiles. ''Doesn't matter you're my family which means you are now a Dixon, people around here refer to you as Mrs Dixon on a formal note anyway.'' He says with a shrug.

Layla also shrugs. ''True, now Mr Dixon what are you going to do to me now I'm underneath you?'' She asks.

Daryl kisses her forcefully and begins to shuffle out of his jacket. ''Nothing because I have to go and pick up our son up from school.'' He whispers into her ear.

Layla groans. ''Fine but tonight you aren't allowed to walk away.'' She says.

Daryl laughs. ''I know.'' He says putting his leather jacket back on. ''I'll be back in 20.'' He says.

Layla smiles sitting back up and brushing herself down. ''I know, I love you.'' She says walking into the kitchen to start on her families dinner.

''Love you too.'' Daryl shouts before walking out the door.

Daryl walks down their driveway and then turns in the direction towards the school. He holds the smirk back that he can feel forming on his lips, even after being together 7 years he could still rile Layla up and then leave her hanging because he had to do something. He couldn't believe him and Layla had managed to stay strong for so long, he knew Hunter was the main reason for this, he was the centre of their family and he had two parents who loved him dearly. Daryl loves him and Layla more than his own life and he couldn't picture his life without them. They were his life now.

He makes his way towards the school where he can see parents gathering already, he spots Carl who must be waiting for Judith. Carl and Beth had never got together, but Carl lived with her and Judith and Daryl knew why, Judith was his security blanket and he was keeping close to her.

''Hey Carl.'' He says gruffly.

Carl turns towards him, he was tall, since he was nineteen now, he still wore his fathers hat and Daryl admired that. ''Hey Daryl, picking up Hunter?'' He asks.

Daryl can't help but laugh. ''Well yeah, you see your sister around?'' He asks.

Carl laughs too. ''Oh yeah, sorry man.'' He says.

Daryl shoves his hands in his pockets. ''So how ya doing?'' He asks him.

Carl nods his head. ''I'm good, working in the communities army is a fun job.'' He says.

Daryl nods his head. ''Yeah I bet it is, I'll stick to the hunting, it's what I know.'' He says.

Carl nods. ''The armies alright, it's mainly training because well you know walkers are still around but they aren't really trouble anymore.'' He says.

Daryl sighs. ''I know, it's nice, I know we've been here four years but it's really now that I've realised this is home and I'm going to grow old here with Layla by my side.'' He says.

Carl nods. ''I'm with you on that one man, just need to find myself a girl, it's weird when Layla was my age she had you and was pregnant with Hunter.'' He says with a sigh.

Daryl puts an arm on his shoulder. ''You'll find someone, just works differently for people, just remember I was twenty-six when I met your sister.'' He says.

Carl smiles at him. ''Yeah you're right there are a few girls here around my age, I guess I'll find someone.'' He says.

Daryl nods. ''Exactly, but for now you have your sister to keep you occupied.'' He says gesturing to the brown-haired girl running towards him.

Then his son comes into view looking around the people waiting outside the school, his eyes become connected with Daryl's and the biggest grin spreads across his face, Hunter breaks out into a run. ''Daddy!'' He screams and Daryl can't help the grin that spreads across his face.

Once Hunter reaches him Daryl scoops Hunter into his arms. ''Hey, hows my boy?'' He asks him.

Hunter nods his head. ''I'm good daddy, what do we have for dinner?'' He asks.

Daryl shakes his head. ''Rabbit, your mama will be preparing it now, now son you got your homework?'' He asks.

Hunters eyes go wide. ''I left it in the classroom.'' He says guiltily.

Daryl puts him down. ''Well ya best go get it, your mama won't be happy if you don't bring it home.'' He says and then Hunter runs back into the house and moments later returns with a notebook in his hand. Paper was easy to find since when the world ends, people don't tend to be in desperate need for notebooks.

''Got it.'' Hunter says proudly taking hold of his father's hand.

Daryl smiles down at him. ''Come on boy let's get you home.'' He says.

They walk through the door moments later and the smell of cooking rabbit reaching the boys noses straight away. Daryl crouches by his son.

''Now you know how your mama is when she's cooking, completely unaware of whats around her, so what do you think to sneaking up on her?'' Daryl whispers to his son.

Hunter nods his head wildly. ''Let's do it daddy.'' Hunter whispers back.

Daryl gets on his hands and knees and his son copies his movements, the boys then begin to crawl towards the kitchen both making very little noise, Daryl had been teaching Hunter how to be silent since he was able to walk. Daryl slowly opens the kitchen door to show Layla chopping vegetables with her back to the boys. They continue to crawl slowly across the floor until they are on either side of Layla who is humming as she cuts the carrots into circles. The boys then jump up screaming making Layla drop the knife as she jumps screaming herself. She turns towards her boys with a deathly glare on her face.

''Every goddamn time!'' She shouts letting a laugh leave her lips.

Daryl and Hunter laugh at her. ''It's just so easy to scare you when you're cooking mama.'' Hunter says looking at his mother with his big blue eyes.

Layla shakes her head. ''I know, now I see that notebook of yours by the door, homework done now!'' She says sternly.

Hunter grumbles under his breath but grabs his notebook and sits next to his father who has already seated himself at the table. ''So what you doing with the rabbit Lay?'' Daryl asks her.

''Well the rabbit is already in a pot boiling away with some herbs and butter, it really tastes good, Glenn has really taken too farming. Him churning butter must be funny to watch.'' She says.

Daryl nods his head. ''What vegetables apart from carrots we having?'' He asks.

Layla points to the other pot. ''Corn, peas and brocoli are boiling away in there.'' She says before adding the carrots into the already boiling water. ''Should be ready in about twenty to thirty minutes, all depends on the rabbit.'' She says.

Daryl turns towards Hunter who is watching his parents with interest. ''Then that gives Hunter enough time to do his homework.'' He says with a smug grin.

Hunter glares at his daddy. ''Alright daddy I get it, I need to do my homework.'' He says looking down at the page with a pencil in his hands.

Layla looks over her son's shoulder. ''What's Maggie got you doing?'' She asks him.

Hunter doesn't look away from his homework. ''Times tables, they are really hard mama.'' He says giving her the puppy eyes.

Layla sits on the other side of her son. ''Well which ones are you stuck on?'' She asks him.

''I know the one times table, the two times table and now we are doing to three times table and it's really hard.'' He says.

Layla sighs. ''Daryl help him out, I need to keep an eye on the food.'' She says standing up and walking towards the stove.

Daryl grumbles. ''Was never good at math.'' He says.

Layla puts her hands on his shoulders. ''Please, he needs our help. You went to school just like me, the three times table is easy.'' She says pecking his lips.

Daryl sighs. ''I know it's easy but you're better at math, I'm all for teaching him practical things but you're better at the mental things.'' He says.

Layla presses her lips to Daryl's harder this time. ''Just this once, please I need to finish the dinner.'' She says sternly.

Daryl sighs. ''Alright.'' He then turns towards Hunter. ''Alright Hunter let's get this done.'' He says.

/

Daryl and Layla are now lying in bed both tangled in each others arms after another round of baby making.

''I know we've been here for four years but it still feels so good to sleep in a bed and a king sized one, it's perfect.'' Layla says cuddling into Daryl's chest.

Daryl sighs. ''Yeah this is amazing, beats sleeping in a tent and on the floor of a prison cell for sure. So you think we've made another baby Dixon over the past couple of nights?'' Daryl asks her.

Layla shrugs. ''I don't know maybe, you never know I got pregnant with Hunter very quickly after we reunited, we've been using condoms for the past six years so.'' She says.

Daryl laughs. ''Weird how we managed to make them last.'' He says laughing.

Layla laughs with him. ''Well it's not like we had much time too, Hunter slept in our bed for the first four years of his life.'' She says.

Daryl chuckles and looks down at Layla. ''And who's fault is that?'' He says with a smirk.

Layla blushes. ''What? He was scared he saw his first walker when he was two years old, that scared him Daryl, he needed his parents and him sleeping in our bed was the best thing for our baby.'' She says.

Daryl cuddles Layla closer to him. ''I know but it meant our sex life dropped.'' He says.

Layla rolls on top of him. ''Well it's back on now.'' She says with a smirk.

Daryl quickly flips them over causing Layla to scream in delight. ''You bet it is little lady.'' He says before the two of them become one.

**_3 weeks later..._**

Layla leans over the sink waiting for a plus or minus sign to appear above the pregnancy test she had gotten from a pharmacy in the city when she and Michonne had gone on a supply run a couple of days before. It was the weekend so Hunter was off school but Daryl was out hunting today.

''Mama what's taking you so long in the bathroom?'' Hunter shouts.

''I'll be out in a moment honey, I'm just doing something. Go back downstairs and read or something.'' She shouts out to him.

Layla looks down at the pregnancy test and sees the clear pink plus sign. She smiles to herself, she and Daryl were going to have another baby.

**_See you guys in October, I hope you enjoyed this little look ahead..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A look ahead **

**Chapter 2 **

**_Hello you lovely people! After watching the season 4 trailer for the walking dead yesterday, I suddenly felt inspired to write another installment into Daryl's and Layla's future life. Since I'm going on holiday tomorrow for 2 weeks I just had to write something and something about Daryl and Layla just seemed perfect. So I hope you enjoy! _**

Layla rocks Hunter back and forth in her arms, the little boy had, had a nightmare and had come running into his parents room screaming that the monsters were coming to get him. Layla had jumped out of bed instantly, had picked the six-year-old up and comforted him instantly. She was surprised she was still able to pick him up, but he was still small and Layla knew when he needed his mummy. Daryl watches the two of them from the bed, Hunter was softly crying into Layla's shoulder whilst she rubbed his back, whispering that the monsters would never get him, not whilst his mummy and daddy were around.

Finally after 20 minutes of continuous rocking, Hunter finally falls asleep on his mothers shoulder, Daryl climbs out of bed and takes his son back to bed, after he's tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead, a very loud high-pitched scream comes from outside. Daryl looks out his son's window to see the gates of Alexandria being pushed upon and the arms of walkers coming through. A moment later Layla is running into Hunter's room, chucking Daryl his crossbow whilst she shoulders her belt, that she kept hidden so no one would take it away. She was dressed, no longer wearing her night wear.

''Go help, I'll get Hunter out of here.'' She says calmly whilst approaching him.

They share a quick heated kiss before Daryl runs out of the room into his own pulling on a shirt. He watches as Layla rushes to put some shoes on his son. He was worried, she had told him two weeks ago that she was expecting again and even though it was early days in the pregnancy, a walker invasion was the last thing Layla needed. Especially after what happened at the prison whilst she was pregnant with Hunter all those years ago.

Daryl runs out there house meeting Rick and Michonne straight away.

''Where's Layla and Hunter?'' Rick asks in a panic.

''Inside, Layla's getting him ready so they can run. Where are Beth and Judith?'' He asks.

''Beth's gone to the evacuation point, Carl's escourting them both their before he comes back here.'' He says.

Daryl nods. ''Come on let's do this before we lose anybody else.'' He says shouldering his crossbow and heading for the shattering front entrance.

Layla runs out the house, a screaming Hunter on her shoulder. This really was a weird experience, he had woken up worrying that the monsters were coming to get him, he must have heard or seen something before Daryl had. She hears the screams of people, the shots of guns. Layla runs towards the evacuation point hoping to see Beth and Judith their, so she could drop off Hunter with them and then run towards the action to help.

''MUMMY! MUMMY! MONSTERS MUMMY!'' Hunter screams over her shoulder.

Layla looks behind her to see a small crowd of walkers coming towards them. Layla's eyes go wide as she tries to pick up speed, but it's no use. She needs to fight them off now before it's too late. Regretfully she puts Hunter on the ground who instantly hides behind his mothers legs as Layla aims her gun towards the walkers approaching her. Luckily she had taken a trip towards the armory and had her trusty shot-gun with her slung over her shoulder, the opposite one to where she had Hunter on her hip moments before. Four down, Layla thinks to herself as she feels Hunter's grip on her legs tighten. Six down, ten to go. They are getting too close for comfort, so Layla has no choice but to lean down in front of her son.

''Hunter mummy needs you to run, run as fast as you can. I'll catch up to you I promise.'' She says. ''If you see any monsters, you hide and you wait for me to come and get you.'' She continues firmly.

Hunter nods his little head. ''Ok mummy.'' He whispers.

Layla wipes away her little boys tears and shakily kisses him on the forehead. ''GO!'' She shouts, she watches him run as fast as his little legs will carry him.

Layla then turns towards the five walkers fast approaching her, she takes out her trusty knife with a smirk on her face, it had been a long time since she'd used this and she couldn't wait to see the walkers fall down around her.

Daryl takes the walkers down around him quickly, desperately wanting to find his girl and son, just to know that they were safe. He watches as Michonne takes the walkers down effortlessly with her katana. The army of Alexandria were doing an amazing job, they had two tanks aimed at the gate with soldiers aiming and taking down walkers. The walkers were dropping like flies. Considering they had thinned out, their were a lot of walkers here, they'd clearly grouped together and traveled towards where they could hear a collection of noise. Of course the people defending the gate had let a few walkers slip past them, but they had a second barrier set up with shooters ready to take down any of the walkers that managed to get through.

This was the first time in four years that this had happened. Walkers had not been a threat to them for so long, that this had taken the people of Alexandria by surprise. However, they all knew how to take down walkers due to classes being held to make sure everyone from the age of sixteen knew how to defend themselves against potential threats.

Hunter was running as fast as he could, there were other people around him desperately trying to reach the evacuation point, he was scared, crying and panting as he ran. He wanted his mummy and daddy, he needed them to protect him, which his mummy had until a threat had caused her to leave him. He was doing as she said, he hadn't seen any monsters so he kept running. Suddenly something growling was gripping onto his arm, Hunter lets out a deafening scream desperately trying to shove the monster off him.

Then he hears a shot. ''No one touches my son you rotten bastard.'' Layla growls putting her gun back in place. Hunter grabs for his mother and Layla happily pulls her son into a bone-crushing hug, she was covered in blood but Hunter didn't seem to care, he was just happy to have his mummy back.

Layla let's Hunter get his breath back before she continues to run with him firmly tight in her arms. They were nearly at the evacuation point, Layla is sure she can see the small legs of her little sister being pulled into one of the cars. When they finally make it, Layla collapses to the floor in exhaustion Hunter lying on top of her screaming for her to get up.

''Mrs Dixon?'' She hears someone question from above her. Layla opens her eyes to see one of the elderly residents staring down at her, clear concern on her face.

''Oh sorry, I just had to fend off some walkers whilst making sure my son was safe. I haven't done that for a while.'' She says getting herself up off the floor whilst gripping onto Hunters hand.

''Mrs Dixon, are you getting into one of the cars? We really need to move and get to the safe point.'' The elderly woman says.

Layla picks Hunter up in her arms. ''Take him, I need to get to the front gate...'' Before she can finish she's interupted.

''No Mrs Dixon that's too dangerous! You need to come now, be with your boy!'' The elderly woman says sternly.

Layla glares at the woman. ''My husband and father are down there! You cannot stop me front helping them!'' She snaps.

The elderly woman looks taken back by Layla's anger. ''Mrs Dixon please calm down.'' She says calmly.

Layla approaches a car and begins to strap Hunter in. ''Don't you dare tell me to calm down! This may be my son who I need to protect, but his father is down there risking his life and I'm not having my boy grow up without his father, so unless you want a fight old woman you best let me go!'' She snaps.

The elderly woman takes a step back and moves towards another set of people who look to be in a panic. Layla kisses Hunter all over his face. ''You're safe, now I'm going to go and get your daddy and we'll be with you.'' She says feeling a pain building up in her chest.

''Don't leave me mummy.'' Hunter says reaching for her.

Layla takes a deep breath making sure she doesn't cry. ''I have to baby, I need to go and get daddy and we'll get away from the monsters.'' She says.

''I love you mummy.'' Hunter says before she shuts the car door on her son.

''I love you to Hunter.'' She whispers as she walks away, letting a single tear slip down her face.

Layla doesn't look back just runs towards the gun shots and occasional screams. When she's about ten metres away from the front gate she see's a pile of walkers lying before the gate, they had all piled up on top of each other. There were also random bodies lying around, mostly walkers but some humans too, who had all got a bullet to the head to make sure they didn't turn. Layla scans the crowd of people standing around the dead bodies, it was over, they had managed to stop the majority of the walkers getting through. Layla knew they hadn't got them all at the gate, but she'd taken care of the ones she'd come across. She spots Daryl picking out his arrows from his kills, Layla let's out a sigh of relief before using the last of her energy to run towards him.

''Daryl!'' She shouts causing him to turn his head and smile towards the woman who was seen as his wife around here. Then his smile drops when he doesn't see a small boy with her.

When Layla reaches him they embrace tightly. ''Where's Hunter? Where's our boy Layla?'' He asks in a panic.

Layla kisses his hand that is covered in sweat and thankfully not blood. ''I got him to the evacuation point, put him in a car, I had to make sure you were safe.'' She says cuddling into him.

Daryl strokes her head. ''I'm fine, but look at you, why are you covered in blood?'' He asks.

Layla explains everything to him causing Daryl to run away from her. ''Where the hell are you going?'' She screams at him.

''To get our son you crazy woman, he needs us.'' He says.

Layla nods and takes his hand and they run towards where their son is, when they arrive, they see a couple of people trying to wrestle Hunter back into his seat in the car, he's screaming for his mummy and daddy which breaks Layla's heart.

''Hunter!'' Daryl shouts causing his son to look up. ''Stop ya yelling now boy and come and give ya old man a hug!'' He shouts.

Hunter pushes past the two people and stumbles into his father's arm. Daryl scoops him up and hugs him tightly. Hunter smiles up at his daddy. ''Daddy saved people from the monsters.'' He says.

Layla smiles. ''Yes baby daddy saved everyone from the monsters.'' She says as the family embrace in a group hug.

**_12 months later..._**

Everything was back to normal, only the odd walker would roam up to the fence now. The heard had been taken care of. The Alexandria army were now doing regular patrols up to three miles outside of Alexandria, to make sure the town didn't have an attack like that again. Everyone seemed to be settling back into their routines. Daryl was surprised he hadn't spotted the heard that had attacked forming whilst he was out hunting. Layla had told him that they must have all grouped together further out of his hunting range.

''Our little lady really is growing fast.'' Daryl says as he watches Layla pushing Hunter on his swing whilst he balances their three-month-old little girl on his hip, from the porch they had before you entered their back garden.

Layla smiles at him. ''She really is isn't she? Our little Poppy.'' She says whilst still pushing Hunter on the swing.

''Higher mummy, higher!'' Hunter screams at her laughing.

Layla rolls her eyes. ''Alright Mr demanding, there is no need to shout, you can ask politely!'' She scolds.

Hunter looks at his dad for support but Daryl just shakes his head. ''Your mums right my boy, use your manners.'' He says.

''Mummy can you please push me higher!'' Hunter says.

Layla smiles at him. ''Of course baby, how much higher?'' She asks.

''Until I can reach the clouds.'' He says.

''Well isn't that high, I think daddy's gonna have to push now.'' She says looking towards Daryl.

He smiles and walks towards the swing. ''To the clouds we go then Hunter.'' He says before pecking Layla on the lips and handing Poppy to her.

Layla walkers towards the porch and sits in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth as her little girl just stares up at her, moving occasionally. Layla had her perfect little family and she couldn't have been happier.

**_See you in October..._**


End file.
